Regalo
by danalia
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sawako y Kazehaya no sabe que regalarle. Para empeorar las cosas, sus amigos no lo ayudan en lo más mínimo ¿Qué hará para resolver este dilema?


Disclaimer: Kimi ni todoke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Karuho Shīna . Por su parte, esta historia es de mí creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

Una pequeña historia escrita desde el punto de vista de Kazehaya y que va dedicada a una gran amiga que hoy está de cumpleaños. Sin más, espero les guste…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**El regalo**

-Vamos, Ryu. Ayúdame- _Le reclamé a mi amigo._

-…¿Con qué?- _Pregunto después de un momento de meditación._

-¿Acaso no me estabas escuchando? No consigo pensar en algo para regalarle a Kuronuma para su cumpleaños.

-Te escuche la primera vez, pero no tiene caso que me lo digas a mí. Tú la conoces mejor, si no se te ocurre nada a ti ¿Por qué crees que a mí sí?

-…- _Ahora que lo pienso, él tenía razón- _Supongo que no tiene caso, pero de verdad necesito encontrar algo para darle, incluso tú le vas a dar un libro. Ella siempre se ha preocupado mucho de esas cosas y, aunque solo sean detalles, lo hace pensando en que le guste a la persona.

-…Podrías hablar con Chizuru, tal vez ella tenga una idea de que darle.

-¡Cierto! Como ella es amiga de Kuronuma, debe saber que quiere de regalo. Gracias Ryu, nos vemos…- _Dije alejándome. Iba camino a la casa de Yoshida, incluso si ella no tenía alguna idea de que podía regalarle, al menos sabría lo que ella le daría y, así, no terminaría repitiendo el regalo._

* * *

-Hooola, Kazehaya- _Menciono al salir por la puerta después de que pregunte por ella- _¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hola. Quería saber que le vas a regalar a Kuronuma en su cumpleaños.

-EEEEEhhh… ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Es que… No sé qué regalarle.

-uh… No creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado por eso. A Sawako le encantara cualquier cosa que le des. Incluso si solo fuera una carta, o solo le dijeras "Feliz cumpleaños". Ella será feliz con que lo recuerdes.

-Sí, pero…

-Bueno, yo voy a darle unas zapatillas.

-¿Zapatillas?

-Sí. Le ha ido muy bien en los juegos y como le gusta mucho, ya que puede hablar con más personas, pensé en darle algo que le ayudara. Las zapatillas que tenía no eran de las mejores, así que me decidí por ese regalo.

-Umm… Ya veo. Gracias…

* * *

_Mañana era el cumpleaños y no sabía qué hacer. Ya había buscado por todas partes, pero nada me conformaba. A cada momento se volvía más estresante. Ryu le regalaría un libro, Yoshida unas zapatillas y Yano un set de cosméticos. Me parece tan extraño que yo sea el único con un problema así, ninguno de ellos pareció pensarlo demasiado, como si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia… Espera… ¿Respuesta obvia?... ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

-Hola Shota ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas?

-Ryu ¿Me podrías prestar tu casa?

-Eh?... ¿Para qué?

-Para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Sawako.

-… Supongo, pero es mañana ¿Cómo vas a organizar todo en tan poco tiempo?

-No te preocupes por detalles. Voy para allá…

* * *

_Después de que Ryu pidió que lo dejaran hacer todo en su casa, llamamos a Ayane y a Yoshida. Ellas nos ayudaron mucho, Ayane se encargó de que vinieran la mayor cantidad de personas posible y Yoshida llego temprano el día del cumpleaños para ordenar la comida y la decoración. En la tarde, Ayane fue a buscar a Kuronuma, tenía que entretenerla con su regalo, le diría que probara el maquillaje y la traería a la casa de Ryu cuando todos los invitados llegaran. Habíamos avisado a la madre de Kuronuma lo que haríamos, para que no se preocuparan. Así que, estábamos listos._

-Kazehaya, Yano llamó. Están por llegar- _Dijo Yoshida, avisando que era tiempo de prepararse._

-Bien Ryu, apaga las luces. Yo iré por la torta, todos los demás, ocúltense y no hagan ruido...

-Yano, parece que no hay nadie- _Escuche la voz suave y dulce de Kuronuma desde la cocina._

-Espera a que prenda la luz- _Dijo Ayane, mientras presionaba el interruptor y todos aparecían._

-¡Sorpresa, Sawako! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Escuche el grito, mientras prendía las velas y caminaba hasta la cumpleañera.

-Chicos…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kuronuma- _Dije con la torta frente a ella y una gran sonrisa._

-Gra-Gracias a todos- _Menciono para que, luego, cantáramos y ella soplara las velas con una sonrisa en el rostro._

* * *

_Todo siguió como esperaba. Ella pudo hablar con muchas personas, algunas chicas le mencionaron que esperaban que ella estuviera en el próximo partido y Yoshida dijo que tendría que estrenar las zapatillas que le regalo. También comento con muchos el libro que Ryu le regalo, le mencionaron que era un libro muy bueno. Ayane fue muy elogiada por lo bien que se veía Kuronuma con el maquillaje que le regalo. Realmente se notaba que la estaba pasando muy bien. Ahora no sé cómo me costó tanto darme cuenta de que cuál era el regalo perfecto para ella._

_Ryu le regalo un libro que es muy popular en este momento, lo que le serviría a Kuronuma como tema de conversación. Yoshida le regalo las zapatillas para que ella pudiera jugar y, así, hablar con sus compañeras de equipo. Yano le dio un set de cosméticos, ya que, Kuronuma no tiene muchas cosas de ese tipo y podría utilizarlas para salir a alguna fiesta. Todos pensaron en el mayor sueño de ella, que siempre ha querido llevarse bien con todos y ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudar y aprender a socializar. Pensando así, la respuesta de cuál es el mejor regalo aparece de inmediato… Una fiesta._

-Kazehaya

-Eh? Kuronuma ¿Pasa algo?- _Pregunte nervioso, no me di cuenta cuando llego hasta aquí._

-Yano me conto que tu preparaste todo esto.

-Ah, sí. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, sé que debí traer algo más como unas flores o chocolates o una pulsera, pero…

-Muchas gracias, Kazehaya- _Dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que la hacía ver adorable y que me contagió en poco tiempo-_ Es el mejor regalo que he tenido…

Fin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feeeeeeeeeliz cumpleaños Melany, espero que la pases muy bien y que te haya gustado tu regalo. Acuérdate de venir a vernos.

Nos leemos… Dalia.


End file.
